


31 Day Challenge

by tierraangelica



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ivy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tierraangelica/pseuds/tierraangelica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome lived a humble life as a school teacher and a married woman of one year. When Kagome and friend Sango take on the 31 Day Sex Challenge from a magazine as a friendly bet Kagome figures it will be a piece of cake for her and her demon husband Sesshoumaru. However the challenge is setting up to be more than Kagome bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

...

Tomorrow would by the first day of July which meant it could only get much hotter as the sun became more intense.

With the reminder of the heat Kagome sipped her glass of water on the table.

Kagome smiled as Sango, her best friend and fellow co-worker, entered the air conditioned bistro and walked up to their regular table. They met here every Saturday for lunch. Even though they saw one another pretty much everyday since they worked at the same junior high but it was nice to have a few hours of relaxation and time to talk.

Sango plopped down into the chair. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized a bit frazzled. "Concerned parent trying to make sure their kid's grades are good enough to pass the grade."

Kagome waved off the apology. "It's fine Sango. So how's your week been?"

"Busy," Sango summed up. "I'm looking forward to the summer break. How about you?"

Kagome shrugged. "Same. Yesterday I had to grade some last minute papers some of the kids snuck onto my desk when I was gone."

"Oh that's just the worst," Sango said sympathetically and took a sip of her water. "Did you order already?"

"Yup," Kagome answered. "The regular."

"Awesome," Sango replied.

A sudden bing sounded from Sango's black purse. She reached in and pulled out her cellphone.

Before looking she chanted, "Please don't be work related, please don't be work related."

Flipping open the phone she read whatever message was there.

Her face turned a light shade of pink and she smirked.

"Look at what Rika sent me," she chuckled. "That girl's mind is in the gutter twenty-four seven."

Kagome took the phone had read the attachment to the message. It was an article from a very popular women's magazine. The title read 31 Day Sex Challenge.

She read the first day challenge and blushed herself.

Day 1: Slip a doughnut around his penis, and slowly eat it off.

She handed the phone back to Sango. "Well then," she smirked in embarrassment.

"Better not let Miroku see this. He'll go into a frenzy," Sango joked about her husband.

Kagome giggled. "I can't even imagine what Sesshoumaru would do if I tried to do something like that."

"You know your husband would love it," Sango winked. "I wonder how many days you could last though."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What about Miroku and you? Does he have the stamina for that?"

Sango met her friend's gaze. "Are you kidding? We're talking about a guy who is horny all the time and wants sex everyday."

"Yes, but Sesshoumaru is a full-blooded demon. The man can go on for hours without even breaking a sweat."

Sango straightened up and smirked. "Kagome, if I didn't know anybody I would say you were challenging me."

Kagome looked nonchalant. "Am I?"

"We need ground rules," Sango stated.

"Alright," Kagome agreed. "We do the 31 Day Challenge and we have to be honest whether we actually completed the challenge or not."

"Each morning we have to call or text," Sango offered. "No sabotaging each other."

"Good one," Kagome complimented in appreciation. "First one to not complete a challenge or give up loses."

"Let's make it a little harder," Sango grinned. "If the husband finds out it you lose."

"Agreed. Now what should be at stake?"

"Hm..." Sango tapped her chin with her finger. "Aha! Loser," she waved her finger in a circular motion at Kagome, "has to buy the winner a crown and sash saying 'Sex Goddess'."

"Deal," Kagome accepted. "Make sure my sash is gold and black Sango," she winked.

"Funny but I want a nice sparkly silver crown with pink jewels," Sango demanded.

"Send me that challenge after we leave here."

"No problem," Sango affirmed right as their lunch was served.

This will be easy, Kagome thought.

Little did she know what she had gotten herself into.

...

AN: Things are going to get spicy between Sesshoumaru and Kagome ;P Lots of lemons to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

Challenge 1: Slip a doughnut around his penis, and slowly eat it off.

...

Kagome had really been thinking about the challenge all day. Imagining it was pretty simple but what would Sesshoumaru think of it? Walking into the apartment they shared she put down the plastic grocery bag on the dinner table and took out the box of assorted donuts.

No idea what kind would better suit the challenge she had gotten a mixed variety. Chocolate, glazed, chocolate with rainbow sprinkles, powdered, plain, those spirally ones that resembled a pinwheel, and lastly, jelly?

How had that gotten in there? There wasn't a hole in those.

She shrugged. Well it wouldn't go to waste. Picking it up she bit into the pastry and loved the sugary taste of strawberry jelly.

"Mmm," she silently moaned.

Kagome sat down in a kitchen chair and contemplated how to sneak a donut into sex without getting too many questions from Sesshoumaru.

Wait what should she say to make it sexy?

Saying "sugary" while licking her lips?

"I wish your penis always tasted like chocolate,"?

"I liked it so I put a donut ring on it,"?

The last one was pretty ridiculous but Kagome wasn't sure she could keep a straight face no matter what she said.

Kagome sighed at looked at the clock. She would worry about it later. She still had a lot of time until tonight.

Although, Kagome realized as she bit into the pinwheel donut next, there might not be any donuts left if she kept it up.

...

Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered the bedroom to get ready for bed.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her husbands neck and looked into those striking gold eyes of his.

"I hope your not too tired from work." Wearing nothing but a bra and panties she pressed her hips into his boxers.

Responding promptly with his large hands resting on her rear he leaned his head down. "I will always have energy for you," he said in a dark silky voice.

As she smiled their lips collided. Sesshoumaru led them towards the bed and Kagome was on her back.

Knowing she needed Sesshoumaru to be on his back instead, Kagome motioned for them to roll over so the roles were reversed.

Her husband didn't mind, he let out a small growl from his throat as Kagome straddled him and started rock her hips against his member.

She stopped kissing him to trail kisses from his mouth down his naked chest, hard stomach, to the spandex of the boxers.

It wasn't the first time she had done oral but truth be told Kagome was nervous this time around.

Sliding the boxers down to free his shaft Kagome started to rub it with her hands first, making sure to massage his balls. Then used her tongue to lick from the base to the tip of his penis. She took him into her mouth for a second then let it fall back down. She could feel him getting hard and reached over to the nightstand.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"I, um, wanted to try something new. Kinda spice things up," she explained with a bright blush.

He didn't question her but his eyebrow raised even higher when she pulled the chocolate glazed donut out of the drawer.

Chocolate was supposed to be an aphrodisiac wasn't it?

Kagome turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru's member aware of his eyes watching her intently.

He sort of jerked when she moved the donut past the tip, obviously not expecting it. Kagome realized that the donut might not go all the way to the base without being a tight fit so it would kinda be more at the top of his penis than anything...

She would just have to work with.

As Kagome started to lick again, including the donut now, it felt a little odd to her. Sure it tasted good, that was a given. But the texture of the chocolate glaze being moved around by her tongue against flesh was new. Considering Sesshoumaru stayed hard she figured he was enjoying it. Although she didn't stop to ask.

She met his heated gaze has she slowed down the licking. Stopping to nibble hear and there at the donut. When she took a bigger bite she felt his body tense at her teeth being so close to his sensitive member. So she avoided making him feel uncomfortable and continued to lick the sticky mess around.

Then, she took in part of his shaft in her mouth and sucked. She repeated the movement with a bob of her head, noticing Sesshoumaru started to move his hips.

"Kagome," she heard him growl darkly.

It made her feel empowered when he called her name, and to feel his breathing become uneven.

Considering the level of difficulty it was to make an adult Inu demon do that on a normal basis.

Kagome sped up and his hips bucked more. She felt him climax in her mouth. Kagome couldn't decide how she felt about flavor combination of chocolate donut and semen.

Either way she licked her lips making sure to meet his gaze and cleaned off the tip.

In a final act she slipped what was left of the donut off and bit into it.

What? Waste not, want not.

"New right?" she said over a mouth full of donut.

Sesshoumaru nodded while leaning up, catching his breath. "Very...unexpected."

"The only downside is I'm not letting you inside me until you go clean off." she winked and stuck her tongue out.

He smirked. "So why this confectionary treat?"

Kagome shrugged. "They were on sale."

It was the best she could come up with after all that time to think but he seemed to accept it.

"Well let me return the favor."

He grabbed Kagome to his chest and rolled over so she was back on bottom. He copied Kagome's motions with kissing her down to the waist of her panties.

He rubbed through the fabric with the bad of her thumb and the half eaten donut fell from Kagome's hand. The friction made her moan.

"You're the only sweet I could eat all day," Sesshoumaru spoke as her panties came down and his tongue ran between her slick folds.

There were some things in this world better than sweets, Kagome decided.

...

While Sesshoumaru was in the shower Kagome grabbed her cellphone to text Sango. It was pretty late so Sango might bed one as well. They had probably both been eager to try.

Challenge 1 completed on my side. It was a bit strange but tasty XD

A few minutes later Kagome got a text back:

Also completed the challenge. It was awkward at first but Miroku was all for it though. ;P

Kagome smirked and replied:

Of course he was. Call you in the morning for all the details.

The phone vibrated:

Will do! Night!

Kagome laid down onto the pillow wondering what tomorrows challenge was. The girls had agreed not to look ahead until they talked about the current challenge on the phone.

If she wasn't so satisfied Kagome would probably let curiosity take over.

But Sesshoumaru had done a good job of repaying that favor.

A+ ,she thought with a smile.

...

AN: Had to fix spelling mistakes. I'm bad at checking before publishing! X(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Had to fix spelling mistakes. I'm bad at checking before publishing! X(


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

"I had no idea what donut to get so I went with glazed. How 'bout you?"

"Chocolate glazed because chocolate makes everything better," she replied into her cellphone while cleaning up from breakfast. Sesshoumaru had left for work already so she was free to talk aloud.

"Very true. But I couldn't get past the texture factor. The sugar got crystalized and slimy all at the same time. I felt like I was slobbering."

Kagome cringed at her description. "Mine wasn't that bad but the texture was uniquely strange."

"Anyways, ready to look?" Sango asked.

"Ready," Kagome replied.

"Go!" Sango exclaimed.

Both girls took their cell phones away from their ears to turn to the second day on the Sex Challenge Calender.

Challenge 2: Squirt some lotion on his chest and stomach, then rub it in using nothing by your bare breasts. Don't stop till all the lotion is absorbed.

Kagome brought the phone back to her ear. "I feel like anything we do in bed after this month is going to be boring."

"This magazine has some pretty creative writers," Sango agreed. "What lotion would be best? I have this scented one at home called Island Escape."

"Sesshoumaru's nose is pretty sensitive to fragrances and lotions so I'll be swinging by the store to get something simple like vanilla."

"Talk to you tomorrow."

"Yup. Bye."

"Bye."

Kagome pushed the end call button. It was a gorgeous Sunday for sure. Gazing out the living room window from her spot in the kitchen to see the sun reflecting off tall city buildings and birds flying in the distance. She'd put on a pair of shorts and cute tank top then head out to the store to pick up a few things.

Tonight would be fun and slippery.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Update :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Day 2: Squirt some lotion on his chest and stomach, then rub it in using nothing by your bare breasts. Don't stop till all the lotion is absorbed.

...

Sesshoumaru rubbed the back of his bare shoulder and seemed to have a set glare on his face. Not only was Kagome cowering in the bathroom but she felt bad for the rest of the furniture that caught his sight. Was it her imagination or was the night stand shaking?

Kagome often forgot her husband could be this scary when he pampered her so much and treated her kindly. This might not be a good night to try anything.

Which mean she would lose...

Nope. Her pride was at stake. She took some deep breaths and picked up the white almond lotion-in the end she had decided against vanilla-and sauntered over to Sesshoumaru.

She set the lotion on the night stand before massaging his shoulders. There was a feral growl from him and she honestly couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or a warning.

Kagome was playing with fire here.

"Tough day at work?"

"My new apprentice is as useless as a rock. His incompetence is beyond any stupidity I have witnessed in this human race. How he was hired in the first place should be one of the Wonders of the World." There was another growl and she this time it was anger filled making her release her grip.

Kagome walked around him to take his hands. She stroked them lightly.

"I'm sorry...Let me help."

She slowly swiveled him around by his hands and sat him on the bed. Moving on top of him so he was forced to lay back.

"Kagome...not now..."

A pout graced her face. "What happened to "always having energy for me"?"

Unclasping the front of her bra to expose her breasts she made of show of shrugging off the pink frilly object and throwing it on the ground.

He was no longer glaring, had had downgraded for a scowl. "Don't throw my words back at me. Some days are harder. When my temper rises I become dangerous, you know this."

He reached up a hand and stroked her cheek.

Kagome blushed at his words. Her husband was always worried for her. It made her happy when he said things like this. To know she was always on his mind in his thoughts.

So she would do anything to make him happy and stress free.

"Then let me take the anger away," Kagome said softly.

Picking up the bottle of lotion she popped the cap open and squeezed, what might have been too much honestly, lotion from his chest down to his stomach. Setting the bottle down she went lower to start at his stomach.

The skin of her breasts made contact with the lotion making her jump a little.

It was cold!

Her nipples were affected and became hard. She started moving her breasts and the lotion around. This felt...silly.

And also...a little embarrassing. She didn't know were her eyes should be because she couldn't meet his gaze but just staring down at her own chest felt weird.

In the end, with a red flushed face, she kept her eyes on Sesshoumaru. The contrast of her soft breasts against his hard muscled stomach felt good for her. But if she pressed to hard she felt the pain so she had to be careful not slip and fall on top of him.

Kagome moved up to his chest and brought her lips close to his. His scowl had disappeared and became a frown. She couldn't read him, he was good at hiding his feelings must of the time.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru," she whined kicking it up a notch by pushing her breasts together and rubbing.

They were both covered in lotion, she had definitely used too much. It felt like a second layer of skin!

But it didn't look like he was budging at all!

Determined to make this work she started a back and forth motion going down, instead of going in circles. However has she reached went below his pecks her hand slipped off the edge of the silk bed sheets and the excess lotion made sure there was no friction so she slipped right off Sesshoumaru and face planted into the floor.

She moaned lightly getting to her hands and knees. Damn, that had really hurt her boobs.

Stupid lotion, stupid challenge, stupid Sesshou-

Her thought was interrupted by her husbands erupt chuckling. She flipped herself over to glare at him.

Really? That's what had taken to get him out of a bad mood? Her pain?

Kagome stood up and was about to stomp off to the bathroom but Sesshoumaru was too fast for her. Snatching her up and placing her in his lap as he rested his back against the head board of the bed.

He was still chuckling as they got settled and Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and turned away from him.

"You're a sadist," she snapped thoroughly not happy with how this challenge ended.

His laughter died down but he was still smiling. "You reached your intended goal did you not? "Taking the anger away.""

Her husband kisses her neck and placed his hand on her to move them for her.

"I'm not in the mood," said the Ice Queen.

Sesshoumaru moved one of his hands to her back, forcibly bringing her closer so they were chest to chest. Kagome had to move her hands to rest on his shoulders.

"Let me help you with that," he smirked.

Damn, she really loved this man.

She met him halfway for a kiss.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Update. :)
> 
> Question for the chapter: Favorite lotion? I usually use coconut butter/lotion. But I hate the feel of having to put clothes on over lotion or getting into bed and having sheets stick to me. yuck! DX
> 
> So I just walk naked around my apartment! Woo! (jk I wish I could...) Btw I have gotten pretty hurt because of lotion! spilled some in my bathroom and slipped cleaning it up. Landed on my butt, hurt so baaad :'(
> 
> Reviews loved and enjoy :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

...

"Hahahaha! Oh-oh god that's too good! Hahahaha!" Sango was doubled over with tears running down her face.

Students walking by her classroom shot strange looks towards them. Kagome was half tempted to through her lemonade at her hysterical friend to cool her off.

"You tell anybody else and I'll freaken kill you," Kagome threated in a hushed tone. "How did it go for you?"

Sango wiped the tears away with the back of her hand then started to massage her cheeks. "Aw boy, my face hurts from smiling so much. But honestly, it was awkward in my opinion. Kinda felt like a sponge just rubbing around."

"Obviously mine became a comedy act," she grumbled. "Should we really be looking at the next challenge while we're still at work?"

"There's no harm done. We're on lunch break so right now we are not even teachers."

She seriously doubted that's how it worked but gave in, taking her phone out.

Pushing some buttons she reached her saved emails where the magazine article Sango had sent was flagged. Clicking it open she tapped on challenge number three.

Challenge 3: While he's showering, ambush him without saying a word, get on your knees, and take him in your mouth.

"We shouldn't have read this at school..." Sango admitted.

"Ya think? A little late now."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Sango gathered her things and vacated the desk she had occupied.

Before exiting the classroom Sango looked back with a huge grin. "Try not to slip this time."

"Go to hell," Kagome cursed. "Don't you have your own classroom of kids to go teach?"

Sango went into another laughing fit as she went back to her own room.

..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is really entertaining for me as well because I don't check to see what the next challenge is either XD So it's like a spur of the moment thought process which is better for me in the end or I would never update having to think up my own challenges. lol


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

...

Challenge 3: While he's showering, ambush him without saying a word, get on your knees, and take him in your mouth.

...

Sango's words rang in her head. If she slipped while having him in her mouth... The scene played out in her head. Kagome winced, he would probably never forgive her.

So as a pre-caution she made a stop at the store on her way home. Finally finding the bathroom accessory isle she spotted the non-slip shower matts.

"Ah! This one's so cute!" She picked up one with little yellow ducks and bubbles printed on it.

Although...with what she was about to do... If Kagome made contact with the cute little duck's in the middle of the act she would definitely feel dirty. She put the matt back and picked up the basic clear blue one.

At home she slid open the shower door and put the matt in place. Felling fairly confident nothing could go wrong now.

She headed back into the kitchen to make dinner.

A little later Sesshoumaru walked in the door as she was just finishing up

She welcome him home cheerfully as usual.

He set his things down and walked into the kitchen to give her a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?" He went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"The usual," she answered. "Nothing special. How about you?"

"Fine. Next week, I have a meeting I must attend. I will be out of town for a few days."

She stopped stirring the contents in the frying an to look at him. "A few? How many is a few?"

"Depending on how the meeting goes 3 to 4 days."

Seriously? What are the odds of him having an out of town trip this month out of all the other meetings he has!

Maybe Sango would consider a pause...She would ask her tomorrow.

She turned back to her pan. "Hopefully you won't be gone too long."

"Hm."

Dinner finished Sesshoumaru went to his home office without Kagome noticing. She stuck her head in the door.

"Aren't you going to take a shower?"

"I still have some work to finish."

"Are you sure?" she persisted.

He gave her an expression that spoke for itself.

"Fine." Kagome frowned and walked back to their bedroom. She would have to wait until he finished then. After ten minutes, she laid back on the bed with a yawn. The bedroom light was bright, even when she closed her eyes it was uncomfortable. So she laid her arm over her eyes and relaxed. If Sesshoumaru walked in, she would hear him.

...

She awoke to the sound of the shower.

Did he finally get in? Took him long enough, she thought.

Leaning up, she yawned and looked at her clock out of habit.

6:45 a.m.

That couldn't be right. She rubbing her eyes and blinked until her vision settled.

6:45 a.m.

Crap! She had fallen asleep for that long? It was already morning!

Kagome sprung out of the bed. She needed to get ready for work but wait, she still hadn't done the challenge. Going to her closet she set an outfit out the headed to the bathroom door, stripping as she went.

She would have to make this fast. No time to fool around-metaphorically speaking anyways.

In one swift moment she slid the shower door open, with more force than she intended, causing a loud bang. It certainly got Sesshoumaru's attention as he raised an eyebrow at her. She only got seconds to get a glance at a soaking wet Sesshoumaru with his water logged hair pushed behind his shoulders. Kagome stepped in and got on her knees, grabbing hold of a confused Sesshoumaru and putting him straight in her mouth. Not even bothering to close the door.

His body jerked away in surprise but Kagome moved forward. She bobbed her head quickly felling both his skin and water come into her mouth. And was making good progress as he became erect rather quickly. The surprise factor was really working in her favor. What she hadn't expected was the loud groan he let out. He was more of a growl and quiet husky voice when it came to sex. Kagome had to admit, the sound made her really aroused.

She moved up his shaft to run her tongue over the tip and gently suck on it. Then went back to taking him in fully. Sesshoumaru put a hand on the shower wall to support himself. His other hand rested on the back of Kagome's head.

Sesshoumaru groaned her name, "Kagome..."

Maybe it was the heat from the shower but Kagome felt like she was on fire! So much better than the lotion!

She got vocal herself, making some moaning noises that were muffled. His hips started to push into her, she knew he was almost there. Kagome went as fast as she could, even making herself dizzy. He finally hit his climax and burst. When he finally fell limp she let him slip from her mouth.

Mission completed Kagome got up and left the shower. Grabbing a towel on the way out of the bathroom to dry off.

Even though she was all hot and bothered. She couldn't be late to work.

...

AN: Update


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

...

Kagome had somehow managed to make it to work on time that morning. She gathered her lunch and went to Sango's classroom.

"I'm exhausted," Kagome complained walking into the room.

Sango frowned. "You're preaching to the choir."

"So how was it?" Kagome inquired pulling up a chair to the front of Sango's desk.

Her friend become very sullen. "Terrible. I almost died."

"Your exaggerating right?"

She slammed her palm down on the desk."I'm not! I couldn't multitask between the water, him, and breathing. I almost drowned. And that damn Miroku didn't even notice! What if I had died like that?!"

"I can see the headline now 'Local Teacher Drowns Giving Oral in Shower'."

"Humiliating..."

"Haha, you realize that was karma right?" Kagome chuckled.

"I take it your experience was better."

"Much better," she took a bite of her lunch.

Sango flipped open her phone. "Shut up and read challenge number four."

Kagome rolled her eyes but did as told.

'Have him enter you while you're sitting on a table or counter and he's standing up in front of you.'

Kagome looked up and saw Sango's grimace. "What? You should be happy, there's no way you can drown in this one."

Sango glared at her. "When we were dating we tried this, but the opposite way."

"And?"

"You know the scar on Miroku's palm?"

"Yeah, the burn mark from a stove."

"...we were in the kitchen and I pushed him against the stove trying to be all sexy, not even realizing he had turned it on... I even put my hands on top of his to hold him in place. That's why the burn was so bad."

Kagome gaped. "I think I'm seeing a pattern in your relationship..." she mumbled.

"I had to make him go to the hospital. He was still trying to get it on with me, that idiot." Sango seemed very sad about the memory.

Kagome tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, he's a spirited guy. Everything will be fine this time around. Just stick with a table."

"Yeah..."

...

AN: Ouch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

...

Challenge 4: Have him enter you while you're sitting on a table or counter and he's standing up in front of you.

...

She entered the apartment with take-out in hand. After Sango's story, Kagome thought this might be best for tonight. She went and placed it on the kitchen counter near the stove.

Moments later as she put a plate down the front door slammed opened. Sesshoumaru tossed his things to the floor.

"Someone's home early," she commented. He met her gaze with ice. It felt like he had brought the whole room's temperature down with just his expression. Penguins would soon be moving in with them if he kept this up.

She sighed as he walked towards the kitchen. "Obviously you had a bad day at work but please refrain from breaking the door-!"

He lifted her up onto the counter roughly and leered over her.

"Geez, you think a guy would be a little happier starting his day off with a blow job," she snapped. "And a little more grateful to the woman who-"

Again interrupting her sentence, his lips made contact full force, in a serious make-out session. It took her breath away. Sesshoumaru's hand dove under her dress and pulled down her panties.

At this rate Sesshoumaru was going to do all the work for her, which she didn't mind but, what the hell was his problem?!

She balled her hands up and pushed against his chest. "Woah there Pushy. What's with the anger?"

Ignoring her, he unzipped the back of the dress.

"Hey! I'm serious!" she yelled.

He focused his eyes on her. "It's your fault, I have been like this all day."

"My fault?" she repeated, confused.

"Since this morning when you just did as you wished and left without a word." He brought his lips to her neck and pulled her dress down to expose her bra.

"I was going to be late for work!" she defended herself.

"I wanted to take you right then and there in that shower," he growled nipping her.

Kagome jerked. "Ow!" She really had nothing else to say.

He undid his pants and exposed himself.

That's when Kagome understood. She smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck. Which in turn made him scowl harder.

"Your mad I rocked your world and didn't stick around for you to out do my performance. Argo, hurting your ego."

Oh yeah, he was definitely sneering now.

"Well then," Kagome bit her lip mischievously. "Are you going to rock my world or not?"

He enveloped her in another passionate kiss and slid inside of her. The angle of the position was amazing! Kagome had to moan. All the pent up energy of his was going to good use. Fast and hard seemed to be the name of the game.

Keeping her from moving too much, his hands were both on her hips. With one thrust she tilted her head back to gasp.

"More Sesshoumaru!" she begged, trying to open her legs wider.

He tried to capture her mouth again but there were constant breaks for them both to catch their breath and for Kagome to moan.

She attempted to tug him closer, deeper inside her. God she just wanted all of him!

"Oh God! Yes!"

In sudden burst of speed Sesshoumaru's hips moved unfathomably quick, egged on by Kagome's pleasure. She was so turned on.

"Yes!... yes! Sesshoumaru yes!" she exclaimed.

Her muscles tightened up, almost painfully as she started to climb. Everything came in a bright flash of hot white light as she screamed out in pleasure finally peaking her climax. Even so, Sesshoumaru was not yet ready to finish.

Somehow finding the strength to pick her up, while still sheathed inside her, and move both of them to the kitchen table. Where he proceeded to lay her down on her back, while holding her legs up, and pound her quivering body for an encore. Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears, her face felt so hot. Her body was on fire. Like she was in an oven!

Kagome didn't think she could have another orgasm after that first one. But she soon felt the signs as a second wave of pleasure hit. And this time Sesshoumaru came with her.

She would never look at her table the same way again, that was for sure. Great, now a table would turn her on...

Sesshoumaru slumped into Kagome's chest and she literally patted him on the back. "That was some spectacular show. Bravo."

Raising his head he smirked at her and kissed her collarbone.

A man's ego was a strange and delicate thing.

...

AN: Because the last chapter was sort of lacking, I kicked it up a notch. Even though this chapter is also short. I'm hoping content will make up for quantity XD

Thank for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

...

"Good morning children!" Kagome greeted the students as she pranced through the hallway to the teacher's lounge to get some coffee. The world seem to have a pink tinge it today.

Her best friend Sango soon came through the door as well to refill her coffee mug.

"Good morning everyone!" she greeted the teachers present with a wide smile. "Kagome my friend! What a beautiful day it is outside!"

"Indeed, maybe we should have a pick-nick," Kagome suggested pleasantly.

The other teacher's in the room looked on in disgust while sipping their own drinks.

"Should we tell them it's pouring rain outside?" someone asked. As if on que, a large rumble of thunder came from outside.

The two friends practically hummed and skipped out the door together and down the hallway to Kagome's empty classroom.

"Well let's make this fast before homeroom starts," Sango stated. "How was it for you?"

"I have seen heaven and let me tell you, orgasms everywhere." She spread arms and hands out to express her words.

Sango nodded. "Ditto. No injuries this time either. Major plus on my side, we stuck with a table." She bit her lip. "A nice, hard, comfortable oak table."

Kagome smirked and snapped her fingers. "Your drooling Sango."

The girl's giggled at each other.

"Alright," Kagome brought out her phone and went into her favorite emails. "And today's challenge is..."

Challenge 5: Announce to your significant other throughout the day—by text, email, on the phone, or in person—every time you feel horny.

"I guess I should send one now then," Sango purred, yet again lost in thought.

Kagome had conflicting feelings. "This feels sort of dirty. We're at school after all."

"You can quit anytime." Sango shrugged and stood up. "By the way when I win I want you to bring my crown and sash on a pillow and kneel before your Queen! Hahaha!" With that she left the room and a few moments the bell dinged over the speakers.

Kagome frowned. "Fat chance of that happening."

She bounced her leg up and down for a moment before picking up her cell phone and created a message.

What the hell was she supposed to type?

"Saw a coffee pot in the teachers lounge and wanted to bang it like you did me last night in the kitchen ;). K, Love you, Bye!"

Sounded like a bad porn. She gave a heavy sigh before letting her fingers type.

I wish you were here to satisfy me like you did last night... Feeling a bit restless...

Send. There, it was good enough to start with.

Now she just had to keep it up the rest of the day.

...

A/N: I can only imagine Sesshoumaru's face at work when he gets to read all of this! XD

Enjoy and thanks for reading! More to come soon :)

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Years! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

...

_Challenge 5: Announce to your significant other throughout the day—by text, email, on the phone, or in person—every time you feel horny._

...

At the end of homeroom Kagome opened her desk drawer to check her cellphone.

_1 Message_

_Sesshomaru: Is that so?_

That's all he had to say? Typical Sesshoumaru... She had to think of something clever. But she wasn't actually horny right now. However...

She thought about last night.

Kagome shook her head. She was at school for goodness sakes!

She bit her lip and sent a text quickly.

_When I see you tonight, I don't want to be able to feel my legs._

Easiest thing to do was to state her desires. No matter how embarrassing it was.

...

_1 message_

_Sesshoumaru: Then, no matter how much you beg, I won't show you any mercy._

Kagome blushed hard core. She gripped her shirt, her heart was speeding up.

_My heart is beating so fast. I really need you Sesshoumaru._

_Send._

That might have been a little selfish of her. He had a whole day of meetings and paperwork ahead of him. But now she was restless.

"Taisho-sempai," A high pitched voice asked. "Taisho-sempai, are you alright?"

Kagome put the cell phone face down, and smiled nervously at her students.

"Your face is red, do you have a fever?" Another female student pitched in.

"I'm fine. Just a little hot, I'll just open a window. Hurry and get to your next class."

The girls said their good byes and left the room.

Kagome walked over to the windows and opened one. Feeling a slight breeze waft into the room. It wasn't helping her current state much.

...

Another class went by, then lunch was nearly at an end. She would try calling him this time.

Stepping outside into a shaded area under a tree, she dialed his number.

After a few rings, he answered. "Hello."

She smiled and twirled her hair. "Hey Sesshoumaru it's me-"

"Is something wrong?"

"Ah, well no," she answered. "I was just wondering if you got my texts."

"I did. I'm heading into a meeting and need to hang up. I'll see you at home. Bye."

"Love-"

Click.

"...you," she finished in a dis-heartened tone.

I guess I bothered him at work, she thought.

She sent a quick text before heading back into the building.

_Sorry to have bothered you at work, I know your busy (^-^) I just wanted to hear your voice. I love you. Bye._

Another class ended, and by the time school was over Kagome still had not received a single text message from Sesshoumaru.

Though she reminded herself he was busy, there was still a slight feeling of disappointment. The challenge was supposed to last all day and be fun. Sango was probably having better luck.

When she arrived home she checked her phone again.

Still nothing.

So much for anticipation. Maybe she would ask what he wanted for dinner...

Her phone binged.

_1 Message_

_Sesshoumaru: What are you wearing?_

Oh hoho. How cliché of him to ask! she giggled to herself.

_Well I just got undressed. So just my purple lace panties and bra._

_Send._

Almost immediately, she received a reply.

_Sesshoumaru: Put an appropriate outfit on and come outside. We're having dinner with a company partner and his wife._

She gaped at the message. Was he serious right now? Well Kagome had half a mind to put on the sluttiest outfit she had!

And their were some scandalous mini skirts in her closet.

...

In the end Kagome's empty threat didn't hold up. The worse she could bring herself to wear was a blue knee length dress that had a V-cut in the front, the thing had puffy sleeves for goodness sakes.

Wow, you could see her calves and ankles, Sesshouamru better watch out before another guy swept her up. Yeah, right.

When she left the house Sesshoumaru was waiting outside in the car. Feeling a bit spiteful, she did not smile at him or even glance his way as she walked over to the passenger door at sat down.

"I'm sorry this is such short notice," he let her know once she was buckled in.

"It's fine," she replied curtly.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "How was your day?"

"Fine."

The rest of the car ride was silent, as they made their way to the restaurant. It was one of those fancy places were someone parked your car for you and you needed to have connections to get a reservation.

Handing the valet the keys, her husband walked around and opened her door.

"Thank you," she replied politely and held onto his arm. Being with him this long, she knew the correct protocol. She wouldn't embarrass him or herself.

They entered the restaurant and upon giving his name, Sesshouamru and her were shown to their table. The other party members already seated.

The older male stood up to shake Sesshoumaru's hand.

He motioned a open hand towards Kagome. "This is my wife Kagome. Kagome this is, Itachi Seito and his wife Ane.

She was definitely foreign. Red hair and green eyes was not something you found around these parts.

"Nice to meet you," Ane greeted. But her Japanese was very fluent.

Kagome replied, "It's a pleasure to see new faces."

There was an age difference between the couple for sure. Possibly 10 years are so. As the dinner progressed, Kagome saw that the couple were very much in love. They had just been married in the past year so it was still the honey moon phase but, Itachi reached over and kissed Ane's neck affectionately and she giggled, Kagome was hoping they would stay together.

A large hand covered her own and she glanced at Sesshoumaru, who gave a small smirk down at her.

She smiled back at him, forgetting she was upset.

"Taisho, let's go get a drink at the bar and leave these two beautiful woman to chat amongst themselves, yeah?"

Sesshouamru nodded, "We will return." He let go of her hand and stood up to leave.

Itashi put his lips to his wife's hand and winked. Ane blushed and gazed down at her hand as the two men left.

"You two are such a great couple," Kagome commented.

The younger woman blushed and averted her gaze. "Thank you. Some people don't approve of such a relationship, but you and your husband are very kind."

"Thank you for the compliment." Kagome stirred her drink. "I'm a bit jealous, he's very publicly affectionate."

Ane gazed over at her husband, who in turn waved at her. "It is..." she paused, searching for the right words to say, "the way he is? Each man shows their affections differently."

Kagome took a peak over at the bar and saw Sesshoumaru watching her. "Agreed."

...

Kagome walked into their home and yawned. "They were nice. Ane and I made plans for breakfast next Saturday."

Making her way into the bedroom she started to pull the dress over her head. When it reached her face she felt a pair of hand help get her arms out of the sleeves.

"Thank-"

The fabric was doubled just over her eyes and tightly tied around her head. She could only see fractions of light and shapes through the fabric.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Very funny."

Then everything went dark. The lights in the room had been turned off. Her heart beat only slight accelerated, mainly because her vision had been taken away.

Teeth lightly bit the flesh of her shoulder. She jerked at the sudden contact.

"God Sesshoumaru you scared me!"

A wet tongue licked where she had been bitten.

She put her foot forward to walk, to what she thought was the wall with the light switch.

"If I trip and fall, I'm going to be really mad," she warned blindly walking with her hands out.

A pair of strong arms looped around her waist to stop her from moving any further. His hands rested right below her belly button.

Feeling his head in the curve of her shoulder, she reached her hand up to feel for his face.

Soft hair... She went lower and once she found his ear she could travel down to the chin. Back up to the lips, then to his cheeks.

She pinched his cheek, enough to annoy him at least, since she was sure it didn't hurt. "That's for hanging up on me today."

A pair of lips turned into her open palm and planted a kiss.

His hands moved over the line of her black lace panties. "You were them after all."

"I've been wanting to touch you all day." He kissed up her neck. "To fulfill my promise." His lips covered her pulse to suck lightly.

Sesshoumaru's hands slid down, underneath the hem of the black lace, only to rub back up.

"I'm taking this off." Kagome reached up to take the make-shift blind fold off when she found her back pushed against the wall. Her hands being held above her head.

"No."

His free hand dove back under panties to rub circles around her pleasure point. His mouth and tongue teased her lips. Not actually kissing her, not allowing her to initiate a kiss.

She bit her lip. This dominating side of Sesshoumaru was a real turn on, when he got like this she just wanted him inside her.

His fingers slipped further down to her core. She could feel how slick she was already. He rubbed her up and down.

"Were you like this all day? Waiting for me."

Her breathing was heavy. "No," she lied. Not exactly wanting to look desperate.

He bit near her collarbone.

"Ow!" she exaggerated.

"Don't lie to me," he growled. "Those messages said otherwise."

Something close to a sigh of relief came from her mouth as two of his fingers slipped inside.

"W-were you surprised?" she asked.

"They were a great surprise indeed. I could barely concentrate on my work. I'll have to catch up tomorrow."

His fingers methodically, moved in and out of her. "Being it is your fault, you deserved to be punished."

Kagome pouted. "That's not fair. I was only trying to-"

Once again he bit down, this time on the top of her breast. There were going to be marks tomorrow!

"Stop that!" she demanded in an irritated voice.

Sesshoumaru tightened the grip on her hands. "I don't believe you can make any calls right now."

"Move your hips," he ordered.

Her face contorted in shock. "What? I can't-"

"Everytime you disobey me, I'll leave another mark. How are you going to explain them when you go to work tomorrow?"

She grimaced. Her husband could be very evil sometimes. She did as told and started to rock her hips best she could while being restrained, against his fingers.

It felt good but it would be better if he would take over.

"Sesshoumaru..." she tried to sound helpless.

"What is it?" His breath brushed against her ear.

"Please..." she arched her back.

"Move faster," he stated the new order.

That plan had backfired. She tried to bounce herself quicker.

"If you would let go..."

He delivered another bite right below her ear.

Kagome gasped and bucked her hips. She could feel his hand adjust so that his palm was against the clitoris. Now as she went down she could feel another pleasure from the friction between his palm.

Her body took over hitting the edge, becoming more erratic as she was hit with an orgasm. Kagome's toes curled into the floor and her mouth opened in heavy breathing.

"Ah!" She finally stopped moving and felt her body pulse around his fingers. Her head felt light as it fell forward, her lungs trying to get as much air as possible.

"Hn. That's no good mate, you can still stand."

His fingers exited and she could hear the sound of his belt being tampered with. Something dropped to the ground and she could only assume it was his pants.

"W-wait Sesshoumaru. Give me a second," she pleaded.

"I warned you. 'No matter how much you beg, I won't show you any mercy'."

This time he kissed her passionately, and allowed her to react with what little energy she had.

Distracting her for just a moment while he entered. Kagome's mouth widened to form an 'O' but Sesshouamru didn't let up. His hips started to thrust into her. Little by little the numbness from her first orgasm was disappearing. Her body was starting to feel again.

Sesshouamru broke away for just a moment but his thrusts only got more intense. "I want to see you quivering against me. Feel all the strength leave your body."

Long over do for Kagome, he released her wrists so her hands could fall to her sides. With two free hands Sesshoumaru pushed her against the wall as hard as possible, to the point were it started to hurt. In a quick movement he pulled both her slender legs up on his waist.

"Wrap them around me," he was also breathless at this point.

Kagome hooked her legs around is waist, put her arms around his neck, and hugged him to her as close as possible. His rhythm started all over again in this new position.

If he went any deeper she would split in half! In a bit of revenge she bit into what felt like his shoulder, still being blind, which only seemed to egg him on.

She could hear him grunting as he started to hit his climax. She opened her mouth to moan and tightened her grip like a constrictor.

Blinded physically and mentally by the pleasure of her own climax she didn't realize until she was coming down that Sesshoumaru's back was now against the wall. He was holding her in his arms and slowly slid down to a sitting position. Still inside her.

Kagome didn't dare move, not that she thought she could. Her body continued a pleasurably painful twitching from her second orgasm, trying to get all of him that it could.

She fell limb against Sesshoumaru, who was kissing planting kisses up and down the front of her body. Finally removing the fabric from her eyes. Ironically she couldn't even open them now.

"Go again?" he inquired.

She was tapping out. "Please no, let your mate rest."

He chuckled making both of them move.

"Please stay still..."

Sesshouamru relaxed against the wall with Kagome still connected to him in his lap. They stayed like that until Kagome fell asleep.

...

A/N: Well that escalated quickly! Don't know how it happened, but there you are folks. If you didn't enjoy I cannot apologize for that. This chapter was an A+ on my side lol

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 10

...

_Challenge 5: Announce to your significant other throughout the day—by text, email, on the phone, or in person—every time you feel horny._

_..._

At the end of homeroom Kagome opened her desk drawer to check her cellphone.

_1 Message_

_Sesshomaru: Is that so?_

That's all he had to say? Typical Sesshoumaru... She had to think of something clever. But she wasn't actually horny right now. However...

She thought about last night.

Kagome shook her head. She was at school for goodness sakes!

She bit her lip and sent a text quickly.

_When I see you tonight, I don't want to be able to feel my legs._

Easiest thing to do was to state her desires. No matter how embarrassing it was.

...

_1 message_

_Sesshoumaru: Then, no matter how much you beg, I won't show you any mercy._

Kagome blushed hard core. She gripped her shirt, her heart was speeding up.

_My heart is beating so fast. I really need you Sesshoumaru._

_Send._

That might have been a little selfish of her. He had a whole day of meetings and paperwork ahead of him. But now she was restless.

"Taisho-sempai," A high pitched voice asked. "Taisho-sempai, are you alright?"

Kagome put the cell phone face down, and smiled nervously at her students.

"Your face is red, do you have a fever?" Another female student pitched in.

"I'm fine. Just a little hot, I'll just open a window. Hurry and get to your next class."

The girls said their good byes and left the room.

Kagome walked over to the windows and opened one. Feeling a slight breeze waft into the room. It wasn't helping her current state much.

...

Another class went by, then lunch was nearly at an end. She would try calling him this time.

Stepping outside into a shaded area under a tree, she dialed his number.

After a few rings, he answered. "Hello."

She smiled and twirled her hair. "Hey Sesshoumaru it's me-"

"Is something wrong?"

"Ah, well no," she answered. "I was just wondering if you got my texts."

"I did. I'm heading into a meeting and need to hang up. I'll see you at home. Bye."

"Love-"

Click.

"...you," she finished in a dis-heartened tone.

 _I guess I bothered him at work_ , she thought.

She sent a quick text before heading back into the building.

_Sorry to have bothered you at work, I know your busy (^-^) I just wanted to hear your voice. I love you. Bye._

Another class ended, and by the time school was over Kagome still had not received a single text message from Sesshoumaru.

Though she reminded herself he was busy, there was still a slight feeling of disappointment. The challenge was supposed to last all day and be fun. Sango was probably having better luck.

When she arrived home she checked her phone again.

Still nothing.

So much for anticipation. Maybe she would ask what he wanted for dinner...

Her phone binged.

_1 Message_

_Sesshoumaru: What are you wearing?_

Oh hoho. How cliché of him to ask! she giggled to herself.

_Well I just got undressed. So just my purple lace panties and bra._

_Send._

Almost immediately, she received a reply.

_Sesshoumaru: Put an appropriate outfit on and come outside. We're having dinner with a company partner and his wife._

She gaped at the message. Was he serious right now? Well Kagome had half a mind to put on the sluttiest outfit she had!

And their were some scandalous mini skirts in her closet.

...

In the end Kagome's empty threat didn't hold up. The worse she could bring herself to wear was a blue knee length dress that had a V-cut in the front, the thing had puffy sleeves for goodness sakes.

Wow, you could see her calves and ankles, Sesshouamru better watch out before another guy swept her up. Yeah, right.

When she left the house Sesshoumaru was waiting outside in the car. Feeling a bit spiteful, she did not smile at him or even glance his way as she walked over to the passenger door at sat down.

"I'm sorry this is such short notice," he let her know once she was buckled in.

"It's fine," she replied curtly.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "How was your day?"

"Fine."

The rest of the car ride was silent, as they made their way to the restaurant. It was one of those fancy places were someone parked your car for you and you needed to have connections to get a reservation.

Handing the valet the keys, her husband walked around and opened her door.

"Thank you," she replied politely and held onto his arm. Being with him this long, she knew the correct protocol. She wouldn't embarrass him or herself.

They entered the restaurant and upon giving his name, Sesshouamru and her were shown to their table. The other party members already seated.

The older male stood up to shake Sesshoumaru's hand.

He motioned a open hand towards Kagome. "This is my wife Kagome. Kagome this is, Itachi Seito and his wife Ane.

She was definitely foreign. Red hair and green eyes was not something you found around these parts.

"Nice to meet you," Ane greeted. But her Japanese was very fluent.

Kagome replied, "It's a pleasure to see new faces."

There was an age difference between the couple for sure. Possibly 10 years are so. As the dinner progressed, Kagome saw that the couple were very much in love. They had just been married in the past year so it was still the honey moon phase but, Itachi reached over and kissed Ane's neck affectionately and she giggled, Kagome was hoping they would stay together.

A large hand covered her own and she glanced at Sesshoumaru, who gave a small smirk down at her.

She smiled back at him, forgetting she was upset.

"Taisho, let's go get a drink at the bar and leave these two beautiful woman to chat amongst themselves, yeah?"

Sesshouamru nodded, "We will return." He let go of her hand and stood up to leave.

Itashi put his lips to his wife's hand and winked. Ane blushed and gazed down at her hand as the two men left.

"You two are such a great couple," Kagome commented.

The younger woman blushed and averted her gaze. "Thank you. Some people don't approve of such a relationship, but you and your husband are very kind."

"Thank you for the compliment." Kagome stirred her drink. "I'm a bit jealous, he's very publicly affectionate."

Ane gazed over at her husband, who in turn waved at her. "It is..." she paused, searching for the right words to say, "the way he is? Each man shows their affections differently."

Kagome took a peak over at the bar and saw Sesshoumaru watching her. "Agreed."

...

Kagome walked into their home and yawned. "They were nice. Ane and I made plans for breakfast next Saturday."

Making her way into the bedroom she started to pull the dress over her head. When it reached her face she felt a pair of hand help get her arms out of the sleeves.

"Thank-"

The fabric was doubled just over her eyes and tightly tied around her head. She could only see fractions of light and shapes through the fabric.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Very funny."

Then everything went dark. The lights in the room had been turned off. Her heart beat only slight accelerated, mainly because her vision had been taken away.

Teeth lightly bit the flesh of her shoulder. She jerked at the sudden contact.

"God Sesshoumaru you scared me!"

A wet tongue licked where she had been bitten.

She put her foot forward to walk, to what she thought was the wall with the light switch.

"If I trip and fall, I'm going to be really mad," she warned blindly walking with her hands out.

A pair of strong arms looped around her waist to stop her from moving any further. His hands rested right below her belly button.

Feeling his head in the curve of her shoulder, she reached her hand up to feel for his face.

Soft hair... She went lower and once she found his ear she could travel down to the chin. Back up to the lips, then to his cheeks.

She pinched his cheek, enough to annoy him at least, since she was sure it didn't hurt. "That's for hanging up on me today."

A pair of lips turned into her open palm and planted a kiss.

His hands moved over the line of her black lace panties. "You were them after all."

"I've been wanting to touch you all day." He kissed up her neck. "To fulfill my promise." His lips covered her pulse to suck lightly.

Sesshoumaru's hands slid down, underneath the hem of the black lace, only to rub back up.

"I'm taking this off." Kagome reached up to take the make-shift blind fold off when she found her back pushed against the wall. Her hands being held above her head.

"No."

His free hand dove back under panties to rub circles around her pleasure point. His mouth and tongue teased her lips. Not actually kissing her, not allowing her to initiate a kiss.

She bit her lip. This dominating side of Sesshoumaru was a real turn on, when he got like this she just wanted him inside her.

His fingers slipped further down to her core. She could feel how slick she was already. He rubbed her up and down.

"Were you like this all day? Waiting for me."

Her breathing was heavy. "No," she lied. Not exactly wanting to look desperate.

He bit near her collarbone.

"Ow!" she exaggerated.

"Don't lie to me," he growled. "Those messages said otherwise."

Something close to a sigh of relief came from her mouth as two of his fingers slipped inside.

"W-were you surprised?" she asked.

"They were a great surprise indeed. I could barely concentrate on my work. I'll have to catch up tomorrow."

His fingers methodically, moved in and out of her. "Being it is your fault, you deserved to be punished."

Kagome pouted. "That's not fair. I was only trying to-"

Once again he bit down, this time on the top of her breast. There were going to be marks tomorrow!

"Stop that!" she demanded in an irritated voice.

Sesshoumaru tightened the grip on her hands. "I don't believe you can make any calls right now."

"Move your hips," he ordered.

Her face contorted in shock. "What? I can't-"

"Everytime you disobey me, I'll leave another mark. How are you going to explain them when you go to work tomorrow?"

She grimaced. Her husband could be very evil sometimes. She did as told and started to rock her hips best she could while being restrained, against his fingers.

It felt good but it would be better if he would take over.

"Sesshoumaru..." she tried to sound helpless.

"What is it?" His breath brushed against her ear.

"Please..." she arched her back.

"Move faster," he stated the new order.

That plan had backfired. She tried to bounce herself quicker.

"If you would let go..."

He delivered another bite right below her ear.

Kagome gasped and bucked her hips. She could feel his hand adjust so that his palm was against the clitoris. Now as she went down she could feel another pleasure from the friction between his palm.

Her body took over hitting the edge, becoming more erratic as she was hit with an orgasm. Kagome's toes curled into the floor and her mouth opened in heavy breathing.

"Ah!" She finally stopped moving and felt her body pulse around his fingers. Her head felt light as it fell forward, her lungs trying to get as much air as possible.

"Hn. That's no good mate, you can still stand."

His fingers exited and she could hear the sound of his belt being tampered with. Something dropped to the ground and she could only assume it was his pants.

"W-wait Sesshoumaru. Give me a second," she pleaded.

"I warned you. 'No matter how much you beg, I won't show you any mercy'."

This time he kissed her passionately, and allowed her to react with what little energy she had.

Distracting her for just a moment while he entered. Kagome's mouth widened to form an 'O' but Sesshouamru didn't let up. His hips started to thrust into her. Little by little the numbness from her first orgasm was disappearing. Her body was starting to feel again.

Sesshouamru broke away for just a moment but his thrusts only got more intense. "I want to see you quivering against me. Feel all the strength leave your body."

Long over do for Kagome, he released her wrists so her hands could fall to her sides. With two free hands Sesshoumaru pushed her against the wall as hard as possible, to the point were it started to hurt. In a quick movement he pulled both her slender legs up on his waist.

"Wrap them around me," he was also breathless at this point.

Kagome hooked her legs around is waist, put her arms around his neck, and hugged him to her as close as possible. His rhythm started all over again in this new position.

If he went any deeper she would split in half! In a bit of revenge she bit into what felt like his shoulder, still being blind, which only seemed to egg him on.

She could hear him grunting as he started to hit his climax. She opened her mouth to moan and tightened her grip like a constrictor.

Blinded physically and mentally by the pleasure of her own climax she didn't realize until she was coming down that Sesshoumaru's back was now against the wall. He was holding her in his arms and slowly slid down to a sitting position. Still inside her.

Kagome didn't dare move, not that she thought she could. Her body continued a pleasurably painful twitching from her second orgasm, trying to get all of him that it could.

She fell limb against Sesshoumaru, who was kissing planting kisses up and down the front of her body. Finally removing the fabric from her eyes. Ironically she couldn't even open them now.

"Go again?" he inquired.

She was tapping out. "Please no, let your mate rest."

He chuckled making both of them move.

"Please stay still..."

Sesshouamru relaxed against the wall with Kagome still connected to him in his lap. They stayed like that until Kagome fell asleep.

...

A/N: Well that escalated quickly! Don't know how it happened, but there you are folks. If you didn't enjoy I cannot apologize for that. This chapter was an A+ on my side lol

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

...

Coffee. She needed more coffee.

"Aren't you hot Mrs. Taisho?" one of her male students asked.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine," Kagome replied pulling up the fabric of the turtleneck she was wearing.

A few students and fellow teachers asked her the same question but no one seemed to pry. At least the turtleneck was sleeveless... Kagome swore to get Sesshoumaru back for the bite marks.

Kagome walked down the hall to use the teacher's bathroom. As she was going into a stall, Sango was walking out.

"Hey, I was just going to head over to your room," Kagome stated are she locked the stall.

The water turned on as Sango washed her hands. "So...are turtlenecks a summer thing as long as there are no sleeves?"

"Shut up..." Kagome glared at the stall wall as Sango snickered. "They're too big to call bug bites!"

"If it makes you feel better I have marks too, they're just in hide-able places."

"I was being held hostage in my own home. If I didn't do as he said I would have twice as more..." She flushed the toilet and came out of the stall to wash her hands.

"You brave soul. How did you survive?" Sango asked rhetorically.

"Sheer will power."

Kagome dried her hands and followed Sango out of the bathroom and to her classroom. Sango closed the door behind them and immediately picked up her cell phone. Kagome took hers out to read the next challenge.

Challenge 6: Put a condom on him using your mouth.

"I mean...that can't be too hard. We should probably used the flavored ones right?"

Sango was still reading her phone.

"Sango?"

The other teacher started typing message.

Kagome leaned her head over the desk to look at the phone's screen.

Her eyes caught the words "tongue" "dirty monk" and "spread eagle", with Miroku's name at the top as the recipient.

Sango snatched her phone out of view and blushed.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Looks like that challanged worked wonders for you two."

The brunette shrugged. "Well, ya know...he liked it of course and surprisingly it was exciting for me too and..."

"As long as I don't catch you guys in the janitors closet during school hours," Kagome joked.

Sango gave a nervous laugh and avoided eye contact.

Hey eyes almost popped out as her jaw dropped to the floor. "You didn't! Did you?"

"Not in the janitors closet! Or during school but...it was after school...on my desk..."

Kagome looked down at her sandwich sitting on a thin napkin...on Sango's desk. "You owe me lunch."

"Oh please, I disinfected it," Sango promised. "He just surprised me by showing up. Said he couldn't wait until we got home..."

There was a small feeling of envy. Even when they first became intimate as a young couple sure they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, but he would always wait until they were in their own space. His home, her home, and then when they moved in their home. She tried initiating it in a car one time and Sesshoumaru got out and carried her into the house. She couldn't tell if it was part of his vendetta against public affection or if maybe he had a slight phobia for germs. As far as she could tell, he still had issues being around crowds of humans.

"You guys are adorable together," Kagome winked with a smirk. "So did you see the new challenge?"

Sango tapped on her phone a few times and her eyes scanned the screen. "It's gotta be like blowing bubbles with gum right?"

"Argh, I don't know. I guess we'll find out."

"Well after work let's stop by that little shop and picked up some flavored selections."

"Sounds like a plan." Kagome sipped her water.

Sango tapped her chin. "I wonder if they have bubblegum..."

...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

...

Challenge 6: Put a condom on him using your mouth.

...

The two women stepped into the sex shop and asked for the flavored condom section. The clerk directed them to a shelf dedicated to condoms. Arranged by material and size.

The girls scanned their options. Sango picked up one and showed Kagome.

"Told ya they had bubblegum."

Kagome cringed as she read the flavor 'blow me bubblegum'. "Yeah but it can't taste that good..." She picked up one that read 'banana split'. She showed it to Sango and giggled. "All condoms should have sex pun names."

The girls finally settled on getting three flavors each, and getting two of each flavor. After making their purchase then went to Sango's house to taste and decide which one to use.

Kagome sat down and pulled out a condom labeled 'vanilla' because you couldn't mess up vanilla right?

Opening the package she was wary because the condom itself was blue. She put it over the banana and licked it.

"Aaaath" Kagome stuck out her tongue.

"Bad?"

"It tastes like someone melted down a vanilla scented candle and mixed it with nail polish." Kagome got up to get a glass of water and rinse her mouth out int he kitchen sink.

It was Sango's turn and she had chosen a popular soda flavor she liked. Her expression said it all.

"Disgusting?" Kagome prodded.

"I mean its not great, lets just say if Miroku's penis tasted like this he wouldn't be getting any blow jobs anytime soon."

Kagome tried the mint one next and tasted it faintly but mostly latex so it wasn't bad. Last one she had was strawberry, and in the end it tasted the best to her. She was happy the condom was more red then pink, since she could imagine Sesshoumaru's special buddy wrapped in pink.

Sango tried a grape flavor but ended up liking the bubblegum much more. Kagome packed up her things to go when Sango brought a video to her attention. "Look! For reference, this woman gives instructions on how to do it."

The woman in the video made it look so simple. Condom went in her mouth first, she stuck a cucumber in her mouth next and when she pulled it out, BAM! Condom was on.

"That is a straight up magic trick," Kagome pointed out.

"I'll be lucky if I don't swallow it," Sango added rubbing her throat.

She nodded in agreement. "Well, see you in the morning for the results."

...

Kagome pulled into her reserved parking spot owned by the apartment building they stayed in. She noticed immediately that Sesshoumaru was home already. She made her way up to their apartment quicker than normal.

"I'm home!" she announced.

Sesshoumaru came out of the hallway carrying a laundry basket and gave her a kiss.

"You're home early..."

Sesshoumaru headed towards their bedroom and Kagome followed. She stopped when she saw a duffel bag and already folded clothes on top of their bed.

"I came home early to finish packing."

Her heart fluttered in panic. "Leaving?"

"For my business trip. I told you I would be leaving tomorrow morning."

Kagome dragged a hand over her face. Of course he had told her, he always let her know first thing and as much in advance as possible.

"The hotel your staying in is only like a two hour plane ride right?"

"Approximately two hours and thirty-one minutes, yes," he replied.

Great, if he left she would loose right? Maybe Sango would consider a hiatus...but more than likely not. What was tomorrow? Friday she though, she would double check her calendar on the fridge.

She turned around to go look but Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand. Kagome was being pulled towards her husband, who had sat down on the bed. She stood between his open legs.

"Humans are very forgetful," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes at his species superiority and put one knee on the bed to lean into him. "Well is there a demoness alive that could get you as aroused as me?" She let free hand rest on his upper thigh dangerously close to his crotch.

"There is not a living soul alive or dead that I am more attracted to then you."

"Good answer." She rewarded him with a kiss. As they progressed, Kagome found herself on top of Sesshouamru trying to discard each other's clothing. When Sesshouaru's boxer's were gone Kagome's mind and body came to a screeching halt.

She got up to get the favored condom. "I'll be right back!"

Her hand shot inside her purse left on the coat rack and made sure she retrieved the strawberry flavor before entering the room. She wave the metallic square back and forth for him to see.

Straddling him once again she made herself comfortable before using her teeth to open the package. Pulling out the moist red ring, she placed it in her mouth, and used her tongue to keep it centered. Leaning down she took Sesshoumaru's staff in her mouth and actually felt the material stretch over him.

Feeling successful she pulled back only to have the condo roll back up. She had put it on backwards...

"One second!" She ran out and got both mint and the strawberry. When she returned she opened the mint one and made sure she had it positioned the right way and tried again.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "Let me take over mate."

"No, no." She wagged her finger at him and got in the zone. "I can do this!"

This time, halfway through making him in the condom shifted and actually got stuck on her teeth!

"Mate," Sesshoumaru's voice was getting testy.

"One more try!"

She took the last strawberry and made a small prayer over it. It felt like a landing sequence for a rocket. Making sure everything was positioned correctly. Then 1,2,3...lift off! She went down and slowly took in every inch of him. When she reached the base she applied some pressure and then released.

The condom stuck and Kagome felt accomplished.

We have touch down! Kagome thought. The space station would be proud.

A wide smile spread across her face. Suddenly, she was tugged down and was face to face with her husband. "I'm not sure what you were trying to accomplish but I do not like being played with."

"Practice makes perfect is all..." She used her finger to draw a circle on collarbone. "I'm sure it was partially enjoyable for you."

He reach his hand between the and started rub his fingers against her clit and down to her center and back up. Her breathing came out in quicker breaths as his fingers worked wonders.

She noticed his gold plated eyes staring at her and as a result, put her head down in an effort to hide her face. But he would have none of that, tilting her chin up so their eyes could meet.

"You're staring at me..." Kagome observed out loud.

"A man finds quite a lot of pride in watching their mate experience pleasure. Their pants and moans. The expressions they can make."

He used his fingers to open her folds and slide his staff inside. Bucking his hips once, he gained the reaction he had craved when Kagome's back curved.

"So it's a ego thing?" Kagome huffed.

"We also find ourselves aroused by them." He moved his hips under her and she matched the rhythm so she could feel as much of him as she could.

"Strawberry?" he asked in a sniff.

"It was the best tasting one." She explained still riding him.

"You tried others?" he inquired.

"Mhm, but, ahh! You taste better on your own for sure."

"We agree then. You are also my favorite flavor to taste."

He brought his fingers to his mouth to taste the juices left from her arousal.

His pace quickened and Kagome felt are legs giving out as her energy was leaving her. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's waist and leaned her back so that he was fully sheathed and gyrating inside her.

She hit her limit and felt her muscles spasm as adrenaline rushing into her veins and made her hips move wildly on their own. She gripped Sesshouamru so hard it felt a little uncomfortable. The orgasm that hit her was all well worth it though.

She collapsed onto his chest as he rode out the remaining part of his climax.

"I love you...Be safe on your trip and," she paused to yawn. "and call me when you board the plan..."

Sesshoumaru adjusted them into a comfortable position and gave her a good night kiss. "Good night mate."

...

A/N: Ever tried flavored condoms? I would rather just get the actual fruit but its not as sanitary...lol


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

...

Her foot twitched as she came out of her slumber. One eye opened in a slit as her mind determined whether she wanted to wake up or not.

ER! ER! ER!

The alarm clock had made the decision for her. Kagome flailed her hand round to hit the off button on the alarm. After no success she swung her legs off the bed and managed to open her eyes. Hitting the off button the alarm quieted, it was time to get ready for work.

Walking to the dresser her foot bumped into something solid, a black duffel bag. It took Kagome's mind a little more time to process the object. In the background she could hear the shower running.

Oh, right. Sesshoumaru is leaving today.

Which really sucked. They had just had another round of fantastic sex courtesy of...

"Oh shit."

Kagome scrambled back to her nightstand to get her phone off the charger. She paused. With Sesshoumaru's sensitive hearing he would totally hear their conversation and she would loose anyways. She would just have to text Sango and pray for the best.

Hey! Sesshoumaru is leaving today for a business trip and I forgot all bout it. Can we please read the challenge now? Please? :(

She started setting out her clothes waiting for a reply.

Bing!

Sango: Sure thing. Reading the next challenge now. What are you going to do for the rest of the time he is gone?

Kagome sighed and replied:

No idea but I will figure something out...

She brought up the article.

Challenge 7: Go through your getting-ready routine totally naked. Wash your face, make breakfast—but don't put on clothes till right before you walk out the door.

I must be on the sex god's good side.

Bing!

Sango: The sex odds are ever in your favor ;P

...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

...

Challenge 7: Go through your getting-ready routine totally naked. Wash your face, make breakfast—but don't put on clothes till right before you walk out the door.

...

Kagome smirked at the pun then snapped into action. She got her clothes out and put them on the couch. Walking into the bathroom she started going about her normal routine. Saving time by jumping into the shower with her husband.

For Sesshoumaru it was a welcomed surprise and he gladly made room for her. After the shower ended she wrapped her hair up and brushed her teeth, but naked.

Doing her hair and make-up, naked.

As Sesshouamru was adorning his undershirt Kagome walked right past him to head to the kitchen. She tried to contain her smile as his eyes roamed over her exposed flesh. Once in the kitchen she made herself coffee.

But naked, she reminded herself.

Besides her mental side note about being naked,insert mental wink; the challenge didn't feel silly, actually really liberating. There was a bit more of a strut as she gathered supplied for breakfast. Then a bend at the waist to grab a mixing bowl. She stretched up to get a pan.

There was rustling beside her as Sesshoumaru grabbed a coffee cup and poured the dark liquid. He always took his as bitter and pure as possible. Ultra aware of him she swung her hips in rhythm with her whisk as she mixed the eggs. Putting them in the pan, she wondered how long it would take for him to get suspicious.

While she was wondering, her mind wandered to the rest of the weekend. It was Friday so maybe she could actually take a short trip herself? It should be in her budget to buy the plane ticket... But she would need to figure out where he was staying. As long as he gave her the name she could easily search it.

What if he got upset with her? It looked kinda crazy stalker girlfriend-ish to follow him, and he was traveling for work after all. The omelettes thoroughly cooked she transferred them onto separate plates she had set aside and turned off the stove. Checking the time she realized there was a lot of time left then on her usual mornings. Maybe she would have to become one of those in home nudists.

Two big hands were placed on the granite counter on each side of her, forearms twice the size of hers resting against her arms.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to seduce me..." a husky voice whispered in her ear.

She tried not let the shiver down her spine faze her. "Is it working? I thought I would try to convincing you to stay here with me."

"Hm. You make a very compelling argument." His teeth nipped her ear lobe.

Wanting to drag this on a little longer, she grabbed the plates and moved pass him. "We should eat breakfast." She set the food on the table.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "We can skip it."

"But it's the most important meal of the day," Kagome deterred and sat down in a chair.

Her half hearted distractions seemed to egg him on. With each advance Sesshoumaru was getting more aggressive.

Pulling her back up by the hand, her husband wasted no time carrying her bridal style to their bedroom.

Dropping Kagome onto the bed she laid on her side and looked at him over her shoulder. "We'll both be late."

"Fine." He answered undoing his belt.

She smiled and bit her lip. Morning sex was definitely happening.

His hands felt up her thigh and the curve of her waist. Bending down, his breath was hot and husky when he said, "I'll need you to get on your knees mate."

Supporting herself on her hands, Kagome complied. They were both ready and eager so this would be a quicker round but the end result would be just as sweet.

Sesshoumarus staff rubbed against her wet entrance.

"Sesshoumaru, baby please don't..." she begged.

"Since you said please, I suppose we can speed things up." He entered her in one thrust. "How's that mate?"

"Oooh, perfect," she sighed.

He started thrusting into her and after a few strokes she matched the rhythm. When he hit the right spot she felt to her elbows and curved her back to let our a loud moan. He grunted as the angle changed.

"How's that, mate?" Kagome liked the bite the word had. "Better?"

"Much, my beautiful temptress."

As they got closer he leaned over her to bite at her neck.

"My marks are fading."

"Don't you dare make more..." Kagome threatened.

He chuckled in her ear and she felt his sharp canines carefully drag against her shoulder. "No promises."

The thrusts became deeper and more erratic. His silver hair fell against her contrasting black hair. She felt the signs and knew she would be coming soon. Bracing herself she bit the pillow as the orgasm rocked both their bodies.

It was quick and simple but the fire they created seemed to make everything new each time.

Collapsing onto the bed, Kagome could go for a nap. But a quick rinse in the shower was in order and then off to work.

She rolled over to face him. "Whats the name of the place your staying at again? Because I don't think you'll get this kind of service there." She smirked then frowned at him seriously. "At least you shouldn't."

"An associate has arranged for me to stay at his beach house since the beach there is privately owned." He placed a kiss on her lips. "I only receive this treatment from you and only you Kagome."

The words were quick to make her smile. "So which associate? It is Gengi?"

"Masashi."

"Mhmm. Don't let him do you any 'favors' like the last time."

This meant she would have to get the address from Masashi... To say the least she was not a fan of the business man.

He patted her on the bottom. "Let's eat breakfast."

...

A/N: Let the sex odds ever be in your favor readers. ;P This chapter was more fluff and plot build up then anything.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

...

"Mr. Matsumoto, there is a Kagome Taisho here to see you." The young receptionist spoke into the phone. "Yes sir." She hung up the phone and turned back to Kagome. "He'll see you now."

Kagome walked past the desk through the office door with Masashi Matsumoto's silver name plate stuck on it.

"This is a surprise Kagome. But not an unpleasant one," the business man purred.

Her gag reflex was acting up. Besides the occasional flirting she had never had a problem with the blonde; until Sesshoumaru's birthday two years ago before they were even engaged.

She took a deep breath. "I heard that Sesshoumaru was staying in your beach house for his trip. I was wondering if I could have the address?"

"What for? Having some doubts about your faithful husband?"

She dawned professional attitude and calmly responded, "No, I simply plan to surprise him."

"Because that went so well last time."

Brown eyes glared at light blue ones. "It would have been perfect if you hadn't pulled that little stunt."

He rolled a pencil around on his desk with a dejected expression. "I apologized didn't I..."

"Only because you got caught!" She seethed.

All the sudden her head became a movie theater recalling the event. Sesshoumaru-who at the time was still her boyfriend-was away on a business trip during his birthday and as such a dedicated and loving girlfriend, Kagome decided to surprise him.

"It was a scene right out of a romance film," she reminisced out loud.

With no notice she was waiting outside his hotel while on the phone with him. A few minutes of chatting and he came strolling up without any idea. He paused mid stride at seeing her figure. Recovering his cool he hung up the phone and took long strides to embrace her with a smile. Kagome's heart fluttered and her face flushed when he whispered something sweet in her ear.

"So deeply in love they headed up to his hotel room to have an unforgettable night..." she sighed blissfully. Her eyes snapped to attention and glared fiercely at Masashi. "But instead we found a stripper wearing nothing but Sesshouamru's open button down on the bed."

He lifted a finger to make a point. "Technically she was a professional escort."

"Technically you tried to ruin our relationship."

Masashi sighed and scribbled on the back of his businesses card. Once done he held it out to her. "Here you go then."

Kagome smiled triumphantly and reached a hand out to grab the card, but he jerked it away last second.

"But, I have a favor to ask in return."

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as she did not trust this man one bit. "And that would be?"

With a devilish smirk he waved the card around as he spoke. "It's small really. There is going to be a company fundraiser for charity Tuesday and Sesshouamru has refused to go no matter how much I beg. If you could get Sesshoumaru to come that would be ideal but if not just his wife's presence to make up an excuse will do."

Still weary she wasn't sold on the deal yet. "Where is the money going to exactly?"

He smiled and it almost looked like he was glowing. "Public schools in the local area of course."

Damn, the teacher inside was basically jumping up and down. She cleared her throat. "Well if its for the kids... I guess it wouldn't be so bad."

"Great!" He clapped his hands together and stood up. Coming around the desk he gave her the address and escorted her to the door. "Just give my secretary your cell phone number and she will give you all the information and dress code. It will be a great help to everyone."

Kagome gripped the card tightly and smirked to herself. A few more hours and she would be in her husbands arms.

...

"Alright let's do this," Sango replied. "I still can't believe you're going this far to win..."

"What can I say? I'm stubborn."

The women scanned over the next challenge and both exclaimed in disbelief.

Challenge 8:Do nothing but kiss each other above the waist—on the lips, ears, neck, nipples, shoulders, etc.—for a full 30 minutes.

"Just kissing? Miroku will never make it..."

"It'll be like when we were virgins again. Just making out non-stop... Can, can adults handle that? Can we handle that?" Kagome questioned.

"I think we should lay down additional rules for this challenge."

"Agreed. Like at least an hour has to pass before we can have actual sex."

"And, we still can't tell them about the challenge obviously but we can request this make out session with these rules."

"Well, in case this is our last challenge-" Kagome shook Sango's hand,"-it's been a good run."

...

A/N: Update. Long time no update. Will try to get next chapter up tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

...

Challenge 8: Do nothing but kiss each other above the waist—on the lips, ears, neck, nipples, shoulders, etc.—for a full 30 minutes.

...

"Whoa." Kagome let out a low whistle.

What a place. Masashi might be...well Masashi, but the man had good taste in realty.

The house stood two stories tall with a ground floor and cement driveway that was surrounded on either sides by white gravel. It was built to be sleek and modern with its white blocky build with square corners and flat jet black roof. She could only see the front which had a black front door and just a few small glass windows. From the drive here it was tucked away in a secluded part of what was supposed to be a privately owned beach, away from the most of the other towns. She could see slivers of that so called beach between the native trees and vegetation that had been left untouched and the house itself.

Kagome parked her car next to a sleek dark blue rental that she assumed was Sessoumaru's temporary transport. Unless Masashi really wanted Kagome to kill him…

When she stepped out of the car the scent of the ocean invaded her senses and the small breeze that rustled the leaves also tussled the few strands of loose hair that weren't tied up in her pony tail. She was honestly really excited to be at the beach. Deciding on grabbing her luggage later she only grabbed her purse and headed up the three steps to the front door. There was a metallic button next to it that she pushed with a slender finger.

Bing bong… Bing bong…

She waited patiently and was rewarded with the sight of her freshly showered husband in his grey suit pants and an open white button down that show cased his muscled front. His damp hair was in a pony tail which explained the towel around his neck. Sesshoumaru answered the door with an annoyed expression at first but it transformed into surprise to Kagome's delight and then back into annoyed scowl.

The heated gold orbs stared her down and took the enthusiasm right out of her voice. "Sur-prise?"

He didn't move an inch and kept his hand on the door. "What are you doing here?"

She tried her best to smile cutely. "I just thought I would surprise you. Plus we could have a mini vacay at the beach together."

"If you wanted to come to the beach you should have talked to me so we could make plans ahead of time. I am here for work only."

"I ah…" Her mind went into flight or fight mode and tried to create words for her to say. She averted her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Well really I just came to visit. I've got a hotel back in town to stay at so I'll just head back and talk to you later." She turned around abruptly and pulled out her keys.

That was exactly what she would do. She would go back to town get a hotel for the night and then either spend her Saturday morning sulking on a beach or driving back home in despair. She hadn't even made it to the first step before he spoke again.

"Kagome." His stern voice made her stop but she only turned her head to look over her shoulder. "Yes?"

Sesshoumaru stepped away from the entrance barefoot and came to stand directly by her which forced her to turn her body to face him. They were now toe to toe to one another.

"Don't lie to my face." He used his mostly monotone voice which meant he was holding back a considerable amount but his anger seethed through clear as day.

It made her whole body feel heavy as guilt settled in. She would rather him yell than treat her like he would a stranger or an employee.

Not breaking eye contact once he continued. "You don't have a room and there is no need. You'll sleep here. Where is your luggage?"

Using the hand holding her keys she jabbed her thumb towards her car. "I can get it though."

Sesshoumaru grabbed her keys and as he walked past her said "Go inside."

She shuffled inside the grand house to find the inside more luxurious than the outside. The kitchen and living room were open to each other with a grand shining dark wooden floor. Most breath taking was the view from the house. Through large glass panels she could see the entire ocean and some of the white sand. This allowed the home to be lit up from all the natural sunshine. It seemed like you had to take some steps down from the sun porch to get to the beach.

"The rooms are upstairs," Sesshoumaru motioned for her to follow as he headed up the flight of stairs. Tearing herself away from the view she followed him carefully to the second level. She could see other doors but couldn't tell how many bedrooms the house had. They finally came into what Sesshoumaru was using for his room and what was probably the master bedroom as well with a king sized mattress and adjoining bathroom. From this rom as well large glass windows framed the scenery like a painting or photograph.

"I can sleep in another room," Kagome offered.

He set her duffel bag ontop of the dresser. "Here is fine."

She didn't know what would be worse; sleeping separately or sleeping with her husband knowing he was angry with her…

"I have a dinner to attend tonight. The house is stocked with drinks and food and there is a guide on the house on the coffee table."

"Ok." Kagome nodded.

Sesshoumaru made his way into the bathroom to continue getting ready. She wasn't sure what to do now and the idea of moving even a step was unsettling. After watching the waves roll onto the sand making these white crescents she also notice a different body of water .Off the sun deck was a rectangle pool and a above ground hot tub with the cover on. The place really had everything.

Sighing to herself she finally moved to unpack some small items like her phone and charger. After that she sat down on the bed inch by inch and found it softer than their mattress. It welcomed her weight and nautical themed white and dark blue striped comforter invited her to lay down. Not having much else to do, falling asleep to the ocean was a bad idea. Kagome faced the ocean and laid on her side with her arms and the pillows supporting her head. She thought about what the next step would be while listening to Sesshoumaru getting ready in the bathroom.

A few moments passed and he walked back out with his shirt buttoned and his hair dry but still tied up.

"I'll just stay the night and go back in the morning. So you don't have to worry." She said her plan aloud to him.

"Hmm."

Kagome licked pursed her lips and ran her tongue along the inside of her cheek. Well that was it. He wanted her gone and she would spend her weekend alone at home brooding. She wanted to cry but knew that would be too much. They weren't in an argument. She had just done something "unnecessary" as Sesshouamaru would say.

The bed shifted slightly as more weight was added to one side. She imagined him putting his socks on like he did at home. Sometimes, if she was still in bed, he would lean over and take her into his arms. The warmth of their cuddling was comforting to her and when he told her she should get up for work, she would protest while getting closer. Eventually though, he would get her up.

The sudden movement under her side jolted her back from her day dreaming. Sesshoumaru had slyly maneuvered her into his arms. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and for a moment Kagome thought she was dreaming.

"Don't be so melodramatic."

"About what?"

"Leaving."

Her eyebrows pulled furrowed in confusion. "You just agreed with my decision."

"I was thinking. I did not agree."

"What were you thinking about?"

"If you were going to stay I did not want it to be so grim. I wanted to figure out what the next step would be."

So he was thinking about it too, she thought. Kagome wanted to turn around and face him but couldn't quite yet. "I'm sorry for lying. I didn't mean to it just…came out. You were just so unhappy to see me."

His hold tightened on her. "It wasn't a logical decision. Even for you it seemed out of character to show up suddenly without talking with me. Recently you've been surprising me more and more."

The challenge was the cause of course. "If it's annoying I can stop," she offered.

"Besides today I haven't had any protests. Even now I'll be able to enjoy myself more with you here…walking around in your bathing suit." He placed a kiss on her shoulder and she could feel is mouth upturned in a smirk.

Finally she slowing moved to flip over and they adjusted accordingly. Kagome couldn't help but smile at his pervy thoughts.

"How long do you have?"

"Not enough to do want I want and get dressed again," he replied.

"Then how about a good high school make out session?"

He raised an eyebrow at the way she had phrased but leaned over anyways to kiss her. They took their time with the kiss. Starting off slow kissing back and forth. Her hands laced around his neck so she could be in a comfortable positon. They took breaks from each other's mouths to kiss in other places. Kagome would kiss his chin then he would kiss her cheek. Kagome moved down to place a trail of kisses across his chest and he returned the favor but added nips from his teeth to the mix. She brought his lips back to hers and it was a little rougher this time.

In response her hands ran through his hair and his hand moved to grab her waist. The warmth was comforting though; just like it always was when he was around. His tongue made its way inside and she met him eagerly. They let each other explore but they knew each other's bodies well. After a few minutes his hand traveled down to the waist of her shorts and she bit his lower lip to tease him and to take a gasp of hair. She felt his chest vibrate as he growled and took back her mouth viciously without any mercy. When his tongue ran on the inside of her lower lip she shivered at the sensation.

It was definitely more skilled then a couple of high school students though. What a feeling kissing so intimately and knowing that you weren't going to have sex. If Kagome was being honest it was a bit disappointing.

Sesshoumaru finally let her go and put his attention to her chest when he lifted up her shirt. Kagome fought to catch her breath and caught a glimpse of the time reflected in a digital clock. From what she could remember it had been about thirty two minutes since she had first laid down. Which meant they had probably been making out for like twenty something minutes. She rounded up to thirty to make it even.

Kagome patted Sesshoumaru on the back. "I think you should finish getting ready."

"Hn." He continued to kiss what seemed like every inch of her breasts.

"If you don't get up you'll be late…" she pursued.

Instead of getting up he laid his head in the cleavage of her exposed breasts. "Hn."

"I'll be here when you get back," she promised.

He moved his head to reconnect with her lips and made his own promise. "We'll continue this tonight."

She smiled. "Ok."

…

A/N: Next chapter is more exciting, promise ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

...

She contemplated texting or calling Sango but did not want interrupt anything since it was still the evening. Alone Kagome bided her time by exploring the house first. Just like the outside the inside was simple as well so you could not get lost. From one of the other rooms she could again see the ocean and thought about both of them taking between the school periods. Anywhere with her husband would be fine but somewhere warm would be favorable. She eventually ventured down to the sandy beach for a few moments. She watched her footsteps as she went because as the sun drew lower the light left with it.

Her cell phone ringtone played and the caller ID stated Sango.

"Hello?" she answered cheerfully.

There was not an immediate response but she heard everything breathing. Confused Kagome asked again, "Hello? Sango?"

"Trying to catch my breath," her friend finally said.

"Everything ok?"

"Well things were getting hot and heavy and I had to basically run away from Miroku. I'm currently locked in the bathroom, I told him I felt sick."

Kagome couldn't help but snicker. Then again she understood, if Sesshouamru had not had a prior engagement she wasn't sure how she would have stopped them from going further.

"I've gotta fake it for a while. How was it for you?"

"I mean it was nice but basically like this big cliffhanger. But we'll definitely see the climax tonight."

"So was he surprised?"

"Oh yeah," she huffed. "It didn't start pleasant though. Sometimes I feel like I'm still making mistakes that a married woman shouldn't."

A wave of giggles started. "You don't inspire a lot of hope for my relationship."

Kagome faked a gasp. "Sango Nihongo, did you just admit that you plan to marry Miroku?"

"What?! I was just saying that...that..." Sango sputtered.

"Calm down, I know what you meant" She heard Sango huff on the other side and there was a muffled voice in the background.

"I'm fine, just working through it," Sango spoke to, what Kagome assumed must be her boyfriend. "I'm back," Sango said into the phone.

"What about you? Any plans tomorrow?"

"Actually, we're going on a date."

"Have fun, try not to hit him in public." Kagome chuckled.

"I'll try, no promises."

"Talk to you later."

"You to!"

Now to occupy herself until Sesshoumaru was back.

…

When she woke up she hadn't even realized when she had fallen asleep. She didn't even realize when she had gotten into bed. She reached over her cellphone and the first thing she saw was two texts from Sesshoumaru and one from Sango and…a call from her friend as well. She slid it open and the oldest one was from her husband.

I'll be back late.

Oh, well she had just taken a nap anyway.

You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I have a busy schedule today but I'll be back by 6.

Now her eyebrows furrowed. She looked at the top of the screen where it told her it was 10:21 a.m. Peering at the windows the curtains were closed making the room darker. She cursed herself. She must have fallen asleep on the couch waiting up for him and when he got back he moved her. She moved to Sango next, no voicemail but the call was from this morning. The text read...

Hey I wanted to read the challenge before the date and I tried to call. Sorry I read it without you but it's…going to be a crazy night.

She texted back a no problem and another have fun before look at the challenge.

Challenge 9: Have sex outside. Night or day completely naked. It will make you feel adventuress yet sexy.

Oh she was anticipating it.

...

A/N: next is the exciting part as always.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

...

Challenge 9: Have sex outside. Night or day completely naked. It will make you feel adventuress yet sexy.

...

Kagome checked the time again.

6:39 p.m.

He was here for work after all so she couldn't really blame him for being late. What worried her more is that he had not called or message. Well she had already eaten her portion of dinner….

Not willing to let herself down she decided to go for a swim. She headed toward the steps but paused. Hell, is this place was as secluded as Masashi bragged about you might as well go skinny sipping. So she stripped her clothes off in the house and slid the door open to get to the pool.

Out of habit she still looked around and the only real concern was the security camera. She really hoped the owner did check them…

Walking to the shallow side she dipped a foot in the water over the underwater steps. Surprisingly the pool was warm from being heated. Honestly, this place most cost a fortune in up keep. With nothing to hold her back she dove in head first and came up for her first breath of air. She mindlessly stroked around and just let her body relax into the water. Eventually she just floated on her back and messed with her tendrils of hair. They felt like silk just suspended in the water. Above her the dark sky dotted with bright white stars that were often concealed by city lights back home. A slight breeze came by and as it brushed against her bare breasts made her shiver. She closed her eyes and wondered when Sesshoumaru would be back.

The water moved from a different side of the pool. She was floating still and quickly realized it wasn't her. She came up right to submerge herself and immediately covered her breasts.

At the shallow end of the pool she saw Sesshoumaru waist deep with a raised eyebrow. It seems it had dove in because his long white hair lay flat agaisnt his shoulder and the edges afloat in the water around him. Single drop streamed down his chest and back into the pool. It was hard not to follow each one with her eyes.

She released the breath she had been holding. "You scared me…"

He slowly swam toward her. "Seems only fair. You keep surprising me."

Her cheeks flushed and she couldn't contain her smile. When he finally reached her his hands went around her waist and pulled her close. She gasped when she realized he was also naked.

Well at least she didn't have to persuade him into it.

He grinned and moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "Sorry I'm late, again."

"Hmm, well I guess I can forgive you…"

He leaned in for a kiss but received a face full of water. Kagome quickly wiggled out of his grasp to swim away. "Or maybe not."

His look was more predatory than anything and she bit the inside of her cheek in anticipation. Sure he was definitely faster than she, but she would still try. He started toward her, putting one arm out after the other like a speeding bullet. She dipped under the water to get away. When she came up her smile dropped noticing she was alone.

She nearly screamed when a pair of hands grasped her waist to lift her out of the water only to toss her back in.

When she emerged she splashed another wave at her laughing husband. "You jerk."

He brought his hand under the water to splash back. "I recall you starting it."

She started to giggle as they continued to splash water at one another playfully. "Whatever."

With each splash he got closer and this time when he grabbed her she didn't try to escape. Although she doubted he would let her a second time. His kiss was wet and had a slight taste of chlorine to it and she was sure hers did too. That didn't stop him from slipping his tongue inside to caress her.

Her toes wiggled as they were planted on the smooth bottom of the pool.

"I'm not going to be able to wait," he said against her lips.

She agreed, they would just do it outside. "Let's go onto the porch."

"Can't wait that long either."

She pulled away a little. "But we can't do it in the pool…I mean it's not ours…"

"It's fine, it gets cleaned well," he chuckled and went back to capturing her lips.

She didn't want to argue and put off sex any longer so she allowed his words to reassure her. Between the kiss he slid a hand from her waist t between her thighs to rub softly. It was a large contrast to his fast and persistent lips taking her breath away. Even in the water her legs became weak and he slowly walked them both back until her back was at the wall. She flinched and pushed back slightly.

He paused his advances. "What's wrong?"

She smiled. "The pool jet scared me, that's all." She continued the kiss herself and just moved her body away from the jet.

She thought he would enter her at any point when he whispered, "Turn around."

So she did and braced her hands against the tiled wall. His hands reach in front to caressed her legs to open a little wider. When he entered swiftly Kagome was at ease yet right on the edge. It felt even better when he took the weight from her legs as he supported her with both hands on the underneath of her thighs. It left her arms to fall to her sides.

He bounced her up and down on his shaft and she moaned in pleasure letting him know he was hitting the right spot. Her breasts ebbed up and down with the motion and she could feel as parts of her body dove into the warm water only to be lifted out to the air.

Than the odd pressure of water hitting her clit.

"What are you-"

She was interrupted by her own gasp of pleasure. Between his thrusts and the pools jet it was an unbelievable pressure building.

"Which feels better?" he growled into her ear.

There was no doubt in her mind. "Y-you," she barely got out.

Sesshouamru's hips plunged into her core harder and entered to the hilt each time. As she moved up and down the jet stroked her. It was almost painful as it was overstimulating her.

"I can't…take it," she moaned.

This was insane. She wasn't really doing any of the work but her energy was slowly leaving her with each thrust and outburst. When she hit her climax she came hard and Sesshoumaru growled behind her. Oh, but he wasn't finished as he still thrusted. It was her compete shock when moments later a second orgasm hit her this time lasting longer than she imagined. She could even hear Sesshoumaru loudly groan in pleasure as her sex stroked him continuously and he hit his own finish. She was numb even though the jet continued to push at her. She couldn't believe he had done that…

Actually she couldn't feel a lot of her body, her nerves and muscles tried to recover from the orgasms. She knew that he slid out of her but only vaguely. It was her surprise when she was being lifted out of the water and being exposed to the air. She couldn't bring herself to care though. In fact she started to doze off as they went back inside.

….

A/N: new update.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Things are going to get spicy between Sesshoumaru and Kagome ;P Lots of lemons to come!


End file.
